End of the Storm
|details = Iconoclasm, the destruction of icons and other images or monuments, occurred long ago in the Eastern Roman Empire. Someone wishes to know more in regards to that. Though I can't tell you the client's name, do you mind investigating regarding this? Perhaps if you go to Athens or Salonika, there might be someone who knows more about it. |step1 = /Imperial Ordinance/Athens/Scholar/ It was the emperor at the time, Leo III, that first issued the ban of worshipping images. This edict was accepted in the Middle Eastern region including Syria where Leo III was born. However, there was opposition from regions affecte by ancient Greek and Roman culture as well as from monks who produced the worship images. |step2 = /Suffering of Those Who Oppose/Athens/Scholar/ Afterwards, Constantine V, who succeeded Leo III, continued with the same political measures but the opposition showed no signs of calming down. Many of those who did not agree with the emperor's edict, including nobles, citizens, priests, high priests, and monks, were captured and oppressed or executed. |step3 = /Issues of the West/Athens/L'Isle-Adam (Grand maitre de l'Ordre) in Office of the leader of the knights/ Although destroying images of worship and oppressing those who oppose this is a serious issue for the empire, another problem has appeared. The Roman church expressed condemnation towards the ban of worshipping images. At the time, it was something that would be hard to comply for the Roman church as they were using icons for missionary work with the Germanic people. |step4 = /Separation of the East and West/Athens/L'Isle-Adam (Grand maitre de l'Ordre)/ As a result, the Roman Church had stopped paying taxes to Constantinople... And that signified the beginning of the separation of the Eastern and Western Roman Empires, as well as the conflicts between churches from the east and west, which subsequently lead to the crowning of Charlemagne, the King of the Franks as the 'Roman Emperor'. |step5 = /Chaos Handling/Salonika/Travelling Scholar between Port Official and City Official/ As a result of the chaos handling, during the generation of Leo IV, the empress consort, Irene, had ordered for an ecumenical council. All the priests throughout Rome had gathered and through discussion, the worshiping of icons was reinstated, and the idea of the destruction of icons was said to be 'heresy of the Jews, Saracens, and Manichaeism followers.' |step6 = /Day of Orthodox Victory/Salonika/Travelling Scholar/ The Orthodox Church called this accomplishment a 'Victory for the Orthodox', and pray every year on the first Sunday within a 40-day period prior to Easter. The church in this town has a statue depicting the announcement of the ecumenical council. You should go take a look. |stepfinal = Convergin Memories/Salonika/Church/ Iconoclasm, which had started due to an edict from the emperor, not only had affected the Byzantine Empire, but had caused the separation of Europe. There is a religious work of art depicting the scene of the council, which had resolved the chaos of doctrines, is said to be inside the Salonika Church. Let's go find it. |discoXP = 280 |cardXP = 140 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Salonika |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}